


Nightmares

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, like seriously, outlaw queen for life, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: So Regina had a nightmare and woke up. Turned into sleeppover with Roland and Henry climbing into bed with Regina and Robin. Mention of Regina's past as getting raped. Nothing graphic. Opposite of graphic.





	

I woke up to being shaken and I opened my eyes to see Robin holding my shoulders and looking at me with a worried look.

“Another nightmare?” He asked me and I realized that the sheets I seemed to be clutching as if I were about to die, were warm from me starting to make fireballs in my nightmare.

“Yeah,” I said as unclenched my hands and slowly sat up. Robin gave me the space I needed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Robin asked sitting crossed legged and rubbing my back.

“I was back with Leopold in the Enchanted Forest and it was a night that he,” I started to explain what was happening but I couldn’t finish my thought. That disgusting excuse of a man had raped me. Thankfully, Robin understood where I was coming from, especially with the Zelena situation. Considering I couldn’t actually say the words, Robin opened his arms and I moved so my head was on his shoulder and the rest of my body was crumpled together in his lap.

We heard a knock on the door and it opened and a tiny voice spoke out.

“Come on in, Roland,” Robin said and I heard two tiny feet paddle toward us and I never left Robin’s arms. I saw Roland climb on our bed and crawl into my lap.

“I heard you,” He said to me and he grabbed my hands and started to fiddle with them.

“Well, I’m sorry I woke you,” I said withdrawing my hands and hugging him. Soon, Henry also knocked and walked in rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, I want to be part of the sleepover,” He said as he walked over to the bed. With Roland in my arms I got of Robin’s lap and Robin moved so his back was against the headboard and I placed Roland between us. Henry climbed in so he was next to me.

This made me realize how much I was loved and how happy these three boys made me. Roland was small enough that I was still able to lean my head on Robin should and still have an arm around Henry.

“I don’t this to ever change,” I said looking at Robin and motioning at this impromptu sleepover.

“Don’t worry, we’re both to stubborn to let each other not be happy,” He said with a chuckle and leaning to kiss me on the forehead.


End file.
